


As We Lean In

by astoryandasong



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astoryandasong/pseuds/astoryandasong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barba is pretty sure Sonny's flirting with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As We Lean In

The quick celebratory drink turned into a proper boozing session two trays of shots ago. Barba has tried and failed previously to keep up drink for drink with Fin and Rollins, whose livers are by now possibly pickled. 

Olivia begged off about an hour ago, keen to go home and hold Noah in her arms. She left some money behind the bar for her detectives, who are blowing off steam by trash talking each other and playing a highly modified game of darts. 

Rollins has loosened up some since Amaro left and she's laughing at Carisi, who just nearly stabbed himself in the foot with a dart somehow. Fin is of course excellent at darts and currently leads the board. Barba is holding the table, keeping an eye on both the jackets and the shape of Sonny Carisi's ass in his suit trousers. 

His fashion choices have certainly improved in the last couple of months. He favours a skinny cut suit that has clearly seen the inside of a tailor. 

And he's flirting with Rafael.

At first he thought he was imagining it. Carisi was an Italian American stereotype cop until he wasn't, casually mentioning that he had an ex boyfriend and learning steadily how to be the type of cop who could flourish in Olivia's unit. 

It was ridiculously attractive. The lines of his back under his shirt were criminal. And his arms. Carisi looked skinny, but Barba had seen him manhandle suspects twice his size. 

The flirting wasn't even subtle. He brought Rafael coffee, sat close when he could and would always find an excuse to touch him somehow. A hand on his arm on the way by, a brush of shoulders. 

But tonight Sonny seemed intent on taking it to a new level. 

When they arrived he had immediately claimed the seat next to Barba, sitting so close their thighs were pressed together. Then he had engaged him in a conversation about Miranda rights of all things. Rafael suspects that Sonny just likes to watch him rant. 

When the music got louder Sonny had leant in to speak in his ear. Being that close had made Barba's pulse race slightly. He had caught Fin smirking slightly out of the corner of his eye. Barba will swear up and down that he definitely did not blush when Sonny's lips brushed his ear. 

The thing is, he knows he's flirting back. The time for cool disinterest had passed a while ago. Not tonight, but maybe the days ago, when he didn't brutally shoot Carisi down for some legal comment in the squad room. 

He remembers thinking it was actually nice to have a cop in the room who was really thinking ahead to just how they were going to prosecute the damn case. He was throwing himself into it regardless, but he seemed to push the fact that if the case fell on a stupid opening handed to the defence on a platter it was for nothing. 

So when Sonny started leaning closer earlier in the night he let himself angle his body towards Carisi. Willing to see just how far Sonny wants it to go. 

Rollins breaks away from Fin and Sonny to take a swig of her drink and grins at him.  
“Didn't realise you had a soft spot for Carisi, counsellor.”

He makes a dismissive gesture, but knows his eyes stray back towards the detective in question. 

“He's not too bad.”

“No, he isn't.” Rollins is suddenly looking a whole lot more sober than she did a second ago.

“Don't mess with him unless you mean it.” She says quietly.

“I wouldn't.” Barba replies surprised at his own honesty.

“He's like a big puppy. I'd hate to see him get kicked.” Rollins sets her drink back down and winks at him. 

His eyes follow her back to where she slaps the guys on the shoulder and takes her shot. He can't hear what they're saying over the music, but Fin is rolling his eyes and Sonny is smiling. It's a great smile. 

Barba has had relationships previously with men that some would describe as complicated and some would describe as game playing assholes. His last had perfected the art of leaving Rafael never quite sure where he stood, like showing too much affection was somehow losing a game of chicken. 

He can't imagine Sonny ever playing those kind of games. From everything he's seen Sonny Carisi loves openly and fiercely. He is kind to the vulnerable and willing to learn new ways to look at things. 

Then Sonny catches him looking and the smile turns both shy and slightly questioning. If Barba gave the correct signal now, Sonny would look away and never mention any feelings or attraction. He would remain professional. It's what he probably should do, it would be the sensible thing. 

Barba smiles back, letting himself show that hint of flirtation. Sensibility be damned. It has an immediate effect on Sonny, who blushes and lowers his eyes. 

Fin, who has clearly didn't get his shield from a wheaties box, punches Sonny in the arm and clearly dismisses him from the game. 

Sonny ambles back to the table, clearly a little nervous and rather unfairly biting his lower lip.

Barba speaks first.

“Hey. Fed up of getting your ass kicked at darts?”

“Pretty much. Did you save a seat for me?”

“The one right next to me, if you want it.” He knows that he's smiling like a complete moron, but he feels carefree. Light like he hasn't in a while. 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Sonny makes to sit down. 

“Or we could grab some fresh air. Nobody's going to steal the cop's table.”  
“Sure.” Sonny grabs his own suit jacket and slings it over his shoulder. Stands waiting on Barba looking unfairly gorgeous. 

Rafael leads the way outside onto the street. It's a little chilly, as quiet as a New York Street ever gets. He wants to push Carisi up against the wall and kiss him stupid. But they're outside a cop bar too near the precinct and while Barba doesn't care if anyone knows he likes men he doesn't want his first kiss with Carisi to be interrupted by drunk cops who know them. 

He's feeling brave, though. 

“Come home with me,” he says. “You don't have to. But I'd like it if you did.”

Sonny looks surprised. He hums, comes closer. Rafael is suddenly aware of Sonny's height. Wants to be caged in by those arms. 

“My place is closer.”

They duck back in to let Fin and Rollins know they're leaving, not bothering to hide exactly why. Sonny laughs as they're waiting on the cab.

“What?”

“I just realised I don't know what to call you.” He leans in, lips against Barba's ear again.  
“I mean, I can't exactly call you counsellor in bed.” Sonny's voice makes him shiver pleasantly. 

“Rafael will do just fine. What makes you think we're going to bed anyway?” He lets Sonny know he's teasing by turning his face close into Sonny's, a breath away from a kiss. 

Which is when the cab arrives. 

Sonny opens the door for him and bows mockingly.

“Counsellor.”

Rafael rolls his eyes and gets in. As Sonny tells the driver his address, he retaliates for the bow by sliding his hand onto the top of Sonny's thigh and squeezing. 

It has a gratifying effect. He can see the flush on Sonny's cheeks and the way his breath seems to come just a bit quicker. 

He leaves it there throughout the drive.

It's a short journey for which he tips the driver well and they spill out onto the pavement and through the building's front door.

Carisi almost fumbles his keys as he unlocks his front door. But as soon as they're through it Rafael finds himself with his back against it with Sonny's body pressed close and warm. 

“If there's anything, you know, you don't like or you want to stop or whatever just say so.”

Rafael nods and closes the gap finally, kisses him. Puts his hands in the hair he keeps getting the urge to mess up and really goes for it.  
Sonny groans.

“Please tell me we are actually going to bed and you will take your clothes off as soon as possible.”

“Sonny, we are going to bed right now and you had better be taking your clothes off.”

“Thank god.”

He pulls away and grabs Rafael's hand, pulling him up the hallway and draping his suit jacket on a chair on the way by.

Sonny's bedroom is much neater than Rafael would have imagined. Books are all over the place though, on the bedstand and the chair and the floor. Law books and Vonnegut and a biography of Henrietta Lacks. 

Another day he's going to take his time undressing Sonny and letting Sonny undress him. For now he contents himself with kissing and kissing as they remove their clothes together, fingers fumbling slightly from drink.

He wants to touch every part of Sonny with his hands and mouth. He wants to be touched in turn by the large, strong hands that are currently squeezing his backside, pulling him towards their ungainly topple onto the bed. 

And the noises that Sonny is making are driving him out of his goddamn mind. He has no idea how long they kiss on the bed, skin to skin. It feels like forever and like no time at all when get gets his hand around Sonny's dick and he moans out Rafael's name, long and dirty. 

“Next time I'm going to blow you Rafael I swear. I'm going to take my fucking time.” Rafael pulls away from kissing to watch him, back arched and gorgeous as Rafael works his hand, precome making the slide slick and easy. 

“Promises, promises. You'd better make sure you do.”

Strong hands pull him back, then Sonny is touching him too. Like a pair of horny teenagers who've just discovered their dicks. 

It's so hot it makes Rafael's brain break just a little. He comes first, all over Sonny's hand and stomach. 

He gets to watch Sonny come. His face his gorgeous, almost pained. 

“Fuck, Rafael, fuck.” 

“That's the idea, generally.” They lie catching their breath, Rafael with his head against Sonny's chest. He doesn't quite know what to do now. Should he make a move to leave?

“Just as well neither of us has work in the morning, huh? We can have breakfast.” Sonny says, yawning. He's already most of the way asleep.

“That sounds good.”

For once he's not going to second guess this thing.  
“How about dinner, too?”

“You read my mind, counsellor.” His arms tighten around Rafel.

“Anything you want.”


End file.
